The following is a combination of herbs which has never been used as a group for treatment of Hepatitis-B and Hepatitis-C liver disease.
This Group of herbs have been a part of folk medicine and traditional medicine used for other ailments individually but never with the following arrangement and combination for a treatment of Hepatitis-C and Hepatitis-B disease. They also are used in combination with the liquid extract of one more herb in a special fashion, (regimen).
This group of herbs has been tried with success in clearing the viral D.N.A. from patients with Hepatitis-B and Hepatitis-C as used as a whole group.